


Suit Up

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Role Playing, have more than one use, spicing things up, y'all know smut isn't my thing so this one's still pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Skye has an idea for something they can do with Halloween costumes...Spoiler alert: It isn't trick-or-treating~For the AoS Promptober prompt "costume shopping"





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).

> For all of five minutes I was thinking 'future family fic'...and then I got this very different idea...
> 
> Thanks Ness for your approval ;)

Skye is cross-legged on the bed with her laptop open when Melinda comes back to the room that evening, rolling her stiff shoulders as she changes into pajamas.

“What are you working on?” she asks as she climbs onto the bed with Skye, slipping an arm around her waist and leaning in to press a brief kiss near her jaw.

“I was hoping you would ask,” Skye says with a sly smirk in Melinda’s direction. “I was just dicking around on this discount site, and I saw that Halloween costumes cost peanuts now that it’s November…”

Melinda’s brow furrows as she looks at the thumbnails of various adult costumes scrolling on the laptop screen. “And…you want to have a belated party?”

Skye shifts nervously beneath her. “Well, there’s other things couples can do with costumes…”

Suddenly understanding but no less surprised, Melinda sits up so that she can turn fully towards Skye. “Are you into that kind of thing?”

“I, um…well, I’ve never really tried it. But I kind of want to.” Skye looks slightly nervous under her attempt at casual. “What do you think about it?”

Melinda looks back at the screen, at the selection of outfits Skye is currently browsing. “I guess it would depend on the outfit…” she says carefully. It’s not something she’s ever really tried herself either, but that doesn’t mean she’s completely opposed to the idea. After all, nothing sexy ventured, nothing sexy gained…

Skye takes her response as encouragement to elaborate, and she looks back to her laptop. “I was trying to think of something you might like, but a lot of the girl ones are just…I dunno. Male gaze, you know? The only ones that were doing it for me were the superhero ones anyway.”

“Which superhero does it for you?” Melinda asks, watching as Skye clicks over to the category in question. Some of the outfits displayed are comical, but a few do manage to hit the power-fantasy note without being utterly ridiculous.

“Well, like any good hacker,” Skye says, “I have an undying love for Tony Stark, but that doesn’t mean I want him in my bedroom. I think I’m weakest for the Black Widow look, to be honest.”

Melinda watches as she clicks and enlarges the costume in question.

“So, does this mean when I wore a suit like that for that mission in Italy when you almost died…”

“Yeah, getting shot was the second time I almost died that day,” Skye says with a knowing grin in Melinda’s direction. “The first time was when you came out of your bunk with that suit on and I about had a stroke.”

“I did notice that you got awfully quiet before we left,” Melinda says, tickling Skye’s sides and grinning proudly as she squirms.

“Shame it didn’t make it through the mission,” Skye says breathlessly, batting Melinda’s hands away before swooping in to kiss her once. “We could have gotten some mileage out of it already.”

“Is it the leather, or is it Romanoff?” Melinda clarifies. “Because I can put on a red wig and a tac suit but it certainly won’t make me any curvier or any less Chinese.”

“Honestly if you wore anything remotely resembling that outfit again, I’d probably lose my mind,” Skye says with a pointed look.

“Noted.”

“But what about you? I know you think Thor’s dreamy…”

Melinda snorts and points at the women’s risqué version of Thor’s armor and cape, complete with a hammer that looks like its handle has multiple purposes.

“If you put something like that on, I wouldn’t be able to stop laughing until you took it off, so don’t bother.”

“Well fine. Anything else on this page doing it for you?”

Melinda takes over scrolling on the computer’s trackpad, trying to let her imagination run wild with the somewhat comical assortment of outfits, and eventually one catches her eye.

“I didn’t know they made that one,” she says, pointing.

~

Two weeks of free shipping and one very unfocused day later, Skye is walking back from the communal bathroom with her bathrobe tied tightly around herself and hoping no one notices anything amiss in her appearance, despite the presence of a hairstyle she almost never sports—big waves and a half-pony. At the door to her and May’s room, she knocks twice, then takes a deep breath when she hears May’s voice call her in.

On the other side of the door, May is standing formally in a freshly-fitted leather tac suit with her arms crossed and a calculating look on her face. This is part of the act—they’ve already been over the ground rules, loose plans, and safewords for this scenario—but something about seeing May more or less back to the cool, aloof woman Skye had first met nearly a year ago…this is already making Skye go a little weak in the knees.

Not to mention the _suit_…

“Shut the door,” May says calmly, and it does not occur to Skye for even one second to be slow about it.

“A fuzzy purple robe isn’t really what I was expecting an Asgardian to be wearing,” May says lightly as Skye turns back around and steps out of the flip flops she wore to the bathroom to change (they’d decided not to bother with boots for the outfit, at least…not yet).

“I’m in disguise,” Skye improvises, attempting to give May a cool look right back. “Can’t have everyone outside this door knowing who I really am.”

“Well, this place is very secure, free of any outside eyes,” May assures her, uncrossing her arms and propping one hand on her hip. The material pulls over different parts of her body with the movement and _Jesus H. Christ how does she make that suit look better than Romanoff…_

“I assure you, Lady Sif,” May says, approaching her and reaching for the tie belt of Skye’s robe, “there’s nothing for you to be worried about here.”

Skye tries not to giggle at the sound of those words in May’s mouth as she pushes the woman’s hands aside to take care of the garment herself, shrugging it off her shoulders to let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. She watches May’s face as the woman looks her up and down, sees the slight change in her expression and the darkness in her gaze when she looks back up at Skye, smirking slightly.

“Well, as I’m sure you’ve been briefed, my name is Melinda May, and I’m the SHIELD agent who will be acting as your liaison as long as you’re with us. I’m dedicated to making your time with our team to be as pleasant and…_educational_ as possible.”

Her hand slips into Skye’s, and Skye’s heart races as May guides her towards their bed.

“Why don’t you sit down, my lady?”

**Author's Note:**

> All the re-watch posts this week have given me a whole new appreciation for May in that catsuit int he TRACKS episode.
> 
> (Also unlike in this scene May would absolutely bottom for Sif I don't make the rules.)


End file.
